


smoke rising like lifted hands

by Anonymous



Series: some electric holy yearning [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Team SMP Spoilers, M/M, Slow Dancing, just two dudes vibing on a TNT automator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Phil closes his eyes and imagines himself in the grand ballroom in Port-Aux-Francais, where he and Techno had danced away many a long night when the adrenaline from a good fight kept rest at bay. Both of them could very well be there now, listening to the old jukebox crackle away, Phil countingone-two-threeas Techno tried to avoid stumbling over his own feet. Their capes sweeping grand arcs of dust and ash across the floor to be cleaned up by someone else later.Phil and Techno celebrate their victory.
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: some electric holy yearning [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096256
Comments: 18
Kudos: 284
Collections: Anonymous





	smoke rising like lifted hands

**Author's Note:**

> *speedrun music*
> 
> anarchy husbands pog

_ One, two, three. One, two, three. _

Techno hums the familiar tune as he sweeps Phil along, one hand on his waist and the other clasped in Phil’s. They move in perfect sync, as ever — neither of them had needed to even _think_ while dancing together in years, not when they both know by heart where the other’s foot will fall. Phil’s head rests against Techno’s heart, listening to it pound off-beat. Still wound up, hours after the fighting.

Phil closes his eyes and imagines himself in the grand ballroom in Port-Aux-Francais, where he and Techno had danced away many a long night when the adrenaline from a good fight kept rest at bay. Both of them could very well be there now, listening to the old jukebox crackle away, Phil counting one-two-three as Techno tried to avoid stumbling over his own feet. Their capes sweeping grand arcs of dust and ash across the floor to be cleaned up by someone else later.

Techno’s humming reaches a crescendo just as Phil feels his foot slip off the path. He reacts instantly, stumbling forward to wrap his arms around Techno’s neck and send them both tumbling back onto the obsidian platform they’d left during their dance. Phil clings to Techno even after they’ve landed, giggling uncontrollably and rambling, “Don’t drop me, Techno, don’t drop me!”

“I’m not gonna drop you,” Techno tells him, smile evident in his voice, “have a little faith.” He hugs Phil closer, a stable surface for Phil to lean against and catch his breath. But there’s still a laugh bubbling in Phil’s chest when he pulls back just enough to press his lips against Techno’s.

It’s a messy, rushed kiss. Their teeth nearly click together in Phil’s haste, but Techno (unshakably temperate so long as they’re off the battlefield) tugs Phil back just enough to tilt his head properly. He cups Phil’s head in both hands, holding him still as he deepens the kiss again. Phil reaches out blindly, seeking as many points of contact as he can — twists the fingers of his left hand into the fabric of Techno’s shirt, tugs at Techno’s hair with the other. Techno answers that with a groan that rattles straight into Phil’s core.

They barely part when they run out of breath, foreheads still pressed close enough together that Phil can feel the heat of Techno’s breath against his lips. He tilts his head enough to look over the edge of the platform and down to the crater far below, watching the glow of a lava-fall cast wavering shadows against the jagged edges.

“We should’ve brought more TNT to put in the duplicator,” he murmurs against Techno’s ear. “Timed the dancing to the explosions.”

Techno laughs, brushing a kiss just above Phil’s eye. “Been a while since you got to blow anything up, huh?”

“Far too long,” Phil sighs wistfully, eyes tracing the crater. “Makes me miss being young.”

Back when things were simpler. When chaos was a constant and a foundation. Before kids, before alliances, before the loss of his wings, before he and Techno had parted and before they’d started trying to piece themselves back into a puzzle that no longer fit them.

Techno must know what Phil is talking about, too, as he hums and presses another kiss to the top of Phil’s head. “I saw Ghostbur yelling at you,” he says. “He was real upset, huh?”

Phil heaves another sigh, shaking his head. He buries his face in the crook of Techno’s neck, wanting to hide from all of it for just a moment. “He’s already forgotten most of it,” he says, keeping his voice light. “Took him about half an hour. I’m gonna have you help me find another sheep to dye and tag tomorrow. We’ll tell him that Friend got lost in the explosion and he’ll never know the difference.”

Techno snorts. “Plenty of ‘em around,” he says. He sounds flippant about it, echoing Phil’s own tone, but he rubs Phil’s back comfortingly nonetheless. Neither of them have anything to prove, alone on the TNT contraption in the middle of the night, but it's a habit for both of them at this point. Not worth trying to discuss or change. They work around it just as well. “It’ll be just fine. We’ll have to apologize about using his house for a kennel, though.”

Phil groans. “Ugh, yeah, I’ll work on a proper shelter for the dogs tomorrow too.” Always so much to do, but that’s how he likes it. Retirement is boring as hell.

He pulls back out of Techno’s grip and hauls himself to his feet, offering Techno a hand. “Let’s give that dance another try,” he says. “Maybe without throwing me off the edge this time.”

“Maybe you should trust me not to drop you,” Techno shoots back as he takes Phil’s hand. Phil rolls his eyes, but lets Techno lead him back to the center of the platform anyway. They take their positions without a word, Techno placing a hand on Phil’s waist, Phil taking Techno’s hand. 

“Remember when I used to have to count steps for you?” Phil teases. Techno just rolls his eyes. It’s too dark to see, but Phil is sure Techno is blushing — he always does when Phil brings up how awkward he was in the beginning. Not that it stops Phil. Most of those sights were for Phil’s eyes alone, and Phil will always cherish the privilege. 

He takes a breath, preparing to add on, but Techno kisses him before he can. It’s a quick kiss, barely more than a brush of lips, but Techno’s voice is still low when he asks, “Did you want to dance or not?”

Phil falls silent as his own cheeks heat up. Techno just grins at him and starts to hum again.

It’s not a slow waltz by any means. Phil can still do it without thinking, even all these years later, but it’s just complicated enough that it’ll take up all his focus if he allows it to. He closes his eyes again, trying to focus on Techno’s voice instead of the emotions crowding his mind. Just the dance, moving in sync with Techno, one-two-three, a bit faster now —

The humming fades into silence Techno dips him low and holds him in place. Phil realizes what he’s doing before he even opens his eyes.

One glance confirms it. He’s dangling over the edge of the platform again, one foot and Techno’s grip on him the only things between him and a _long_ fall. The knowledge makes his heart pound, but he can’t seem to tear his eyes away from the ground below.

He finally glares up at Techno, who is smiling proudly back down at him. “You’re an asshole,” Phil informs him.

“Love you too,” Techno says, voice filled with impossible fondness, and pulls Phil off the platform into another spin.

**Author's Note:**

> comments help me write!


End file.
